


Happy Solstace

by Katastrophic1



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fingerfucking, Gay, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Oral Sex, Queer Character, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophic1/pseuds/Katastrophic1
Summary: Zelda Spellman is home alone when a familiar face comes knocking and things take an unplanned twist.





	Happy Solstace

It was a cold December night. The wind whistled eerily through the old house. Zelda Spellman sat in front of the fire watching the flames dance and flicker almost as if they were the marionettes puppeteered by the wind itself. Her mind was unusually quiet, as was her residence. Her young niece Sabrina was out at a Christmas party with her mortal friends and although Zelda wasn’t particularly keen on the mortals at least at their gatherings the most she had to worry about was her young ward coming home drunk or with boy troubles, better that than the sort of problems she tended to drag home when spending time in more magically inclined company. Ambrose was also out , which was rare considering the terms of his arrest , but since he had been working at the academy it was nice to be rid of him every now and then, and Hilda, well Hilda, was out on a date. All though this bothered Zelda somewhat , although she was enjoying the evening in a contemplative solitude, she was used to having her sister around and she couldn’t help a little ember of jelousy burning in the pit of her stomach when she thought about it. Her own most recent tousle with the affairs of the heart had ended in a way she’d rather it hadn’t and in her heart she did feel lonely. She let out a sigh and took a zip of her brandy. Just then she heard a knock at the door. She checked her watch it was past midnight and she wondered who it might be calling at such an hour. She stood up and made her way to the door, the sound of her high heels clicked and reverberated off the walls of the hold house as she did so. 

She creaked opened the door to find someone she hadn’t expected to see, Mary Wardwell. 

‘Hello.’ said Zelda a mark of confusion in her tone. 

‘Hello, Zelda.’ replied Mary with a small smile. 

‘What are you doing here?’ said Zelda directly. 

‘Oh, well I was just passing and I saw your light on’ 

‘Yes, it’s dark’ answered Zelda curtly. 

‘Well I know Sabrina is at the Yule Dance and Hilda is also there with a gentleman friend, I was on my way home from the dance myself and when I saw you were still up I thought you might like some company. Plus, I have this...’ 

She held up a bottle of expensive whiskey 

‘I got given it as a Christmas present by that lecherous head teacher at the school. I don’t like the man but he does have an excellent taste in scotch. I was going to home and drink it myself but when I saw you were in I thought seeing as we are some of the only witches living with mortals in town it might be in the festive spirit to share it with a fellow. ‘ 

Zelda raised an eyebrow, she wasn’t keen on unannounced guests , but it was Solstace and she was feeling a little alone, 

‘Fine, come in’ 

‘ Great, Happy solstace!’ 

‘Happy Solstace’ said Zelda as she closed the door behind her visitor. And walked back into the cosy living room. 

‘Please, do sit down’ she motioned towards the high backed armchairs in front of the fireplace and went to get some glasses. 

‘Ice?’ 

‘Oh, no thanks’ 

‘No, me either, why water down a perfectly good drink’ 

‘Exactly’ 

Mary sat down and began to unscrew the bottle as Zelda retuned with two sparkling crystal tumblers and placed them down on the small coffee table in front of her. 

‘Make mine a triple.’ directed Zelda as she took her seat next to Mary. 

‘A triple, coming right up.’ said Mary shooting Zelda a small crooked smile. She passed her the glass. 

‘Cheers!’ 

‘Cheers.’ 

They clinked their glasses together and chucked the warming, smooth liquid down their throats. 

‘You’re right , his taste in scotch is impeccable’ 

‘I suppose even arseholes have some good qualities’ 

Zelda chuckled. 

‘Another? 

‘Why the devil not, it is yule’ 

‘Triple again?’ 

‘I don’t take my spirit any other way.’ 

Mary laughed and poured another couple of drinks. 

They continued in this way into the early hours and Zelda remembered how nice it was to spend time in the company of someone who wasn’t family and whom she didn’t feel the need to impress. She saw herself and Miss Wardwell as equal , two accomplished witches , who were far from perfect in the eyes of their respective covens , but where feircley protective over those they had chosen to care about, joint in this final point by how much they both watched over and nurtured Sabrina. 

As the evening wore on conversation, as it so often does when alcohol is imbibed, turned to love interests, 

‘So, Zelda, please tell me how a handsome, well dressed and respectable woman like you doesn’t have a partner?’ 

‘ Oh, I don’t know Mary, I suppose I just find my hands full with too much responsibility to waste my time with such frivolous pleasures.’ 

‘ Surely love and companionship is more than a frivolous past time?’ 

‘Well even if it isn’t I have been burned by that flame far to recently to be even thinking about that at the moment.’ 

‘Oh really, who burned you?’ 

‘ A lady doesn’t kiss and tell Mary, but what about you, I do at least I have my family to keep me busy , do you not find yourself lonely up at that big house all on your own?’ 

‘Oh well, you know.. Sometimes of course but..’ 

‘Have you had your interest peaked by anyone in this, somewhat limited town of ours?’ 

‘No , well ...not really I mean...’ 

Mary blushed a deep crimson hue and looked away. 

‘Well now my interest is peaked, who is it?’ 

‘Oh.. I can’t say’ 

‘And why not? I’m hardly the sort of tattle tale or gossip to start parading your business around in public.’ 

‘No, I know you are a refined and respectable woman’ 

‘Exactly, now come on out with it!’ joked Zelda as she chuckled her hand rested for a moment on Mary’s knee and she blushed again although Zelda didn’t seem to notice this time. 

‘How about if you tell me who burned you , I'll tell you’ 

Zelda thought about it for a moment 

‘That sounds like a fair deal’ 

‘After you.’ responded Mary. 

Zelda sighed, 

‘ Well my dear, oh I don’t know why I', telling you this and I doubt I would had you not plied me with this rather special alcholic beverage , and let me state that I am not proud of being a philanderer but I'm ashamed to say it was....’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Father Blackwood’ 

Mary raised an eyebrow, 

‘The High priest of your Coven?’ 

‘Regrettably, yes’ 

Zelda took a long sip of her whiskey, it was now her turn to blush and her cheeks flushed as she felt the recently familiar sting of shame shoot through her. 

They sat in silence for a moment, before Zelda cleared her throat, 

‘Now please do something to alleviate this veil of embarrassment that I have cast upon myself that we may be on equal footing and do share your own secret’ 

Mary smiled, a small crooked smile. 

‘Well.. Umm...I’m still not really sure that I should..’ 

‘Oh come now , Mary, a deals, a deal’. 

Mary who was concentrating overly hard on the meagre drop of spirit left in the bottom of the glass and swirling it in a nervous fashion suddenly raised it to her mouth and downed it, throwing her head back slightly as she did so and then without warning leaned forward and kissed Zelda on the mouth quickly before drawing back slightly and looking deep into Zeldas eyes. Zelda was taken aback , but felt a small flutter burst through her. 

‘Oh , I..’ she said in shock. 

‘I’m sorry’ said Mary looking caught off guard by her own actions. ‘ I should.. Uh I should go’ she went to get up and leave. In a flash Zelda stood up to join her. 

‘Hold on...’ said Zelda , something inside her was intrigued. She felt a jolt of excitement run through her, one she had not felt since Faustus. There was something about Ms Wardwell, she had not only beauty and poise but there was something incredibly decadent about her aura. Zelda had noticed it the first time she met her but had put it down to nothing more than her weilding of a vigorous magical capacity, but not, now she realised it was more than that. 

Zelda placed her hands upon Marys’ smooth , soft cheeks and pulled her towards hers. Zelda felt her heart hammering in her chest as their lips met and she pushed her tongue into her mouth. They began to kiss passionately, almost desperately. Their breath became heavy and Mary let out a small moan, Zelda felt a strong pulse shoot through her groin. Mary’s hand laced around the back of Zelda’s neck, her touch sent a shiver down her spine as Mary’s fingers reached up the back of her heads and gripped her red hair firmly , pushing Zeldas face even closer to her own as their tounge’s massaged one and other. Mary bit down on Zelda’s lip, Zelda trembled slightly as she delighted in the sharp pain and let out a moan of pleasure. She felt Mary’s free hand fumbling with the buttons at the top of her silk blouse. The shirt fell open and both of Mary’s hands slipped down grazing Zelda’s chest causing her nipples to harden and a tingle to spider web through her skin. Mary’s hands reached around to Zelda’s back and Zelda whimpered as she felt Mary’s fingernails claw into her back, as Mary dragged them down and the intense sting only heightened the pleasurable sensitivity that was now reverberating through her entire frame. Mary dragged her hands back up sending another ripple of sadistic pleasure rushing through Zelda’s body, when she reached the middle of her back, she flicked her finger and thumb and Zelda’s bra fell to the floor. Mary pulled her head back for a moment and looked down her eyes darted over Zelda’s bare chest as they hungrily devoured each exquisite inch of her pert breasts. Her face was flushed and the expression were that of someone struggling to keep control of themselves. Her hands slipped down to Zelda’s waist and she gripped her hips and pushed her own hips towards Zelda’s, the two of them stumbled backwards into the wall. Dust and loose plaster showered down around them, they didn’t even notice instead, their kissing became more intense, more passionate, more ravenous. Zelda reached down and tore Mary’s tight black dress over her head revealing matching black laced underwear finished with a pair of stockings gripped around each of her upper thighs. Zelda shivered at the sight. Mary leaned into Zelda’s neck and began to kiss her starting at just below her ear and making her way slowly downward, with each one Zelda could feel herself becoming hotter. One of Mary’s hands reached between Zelda and the crumbling wall and took a firm grasp on her ass whilst Zelda felt her other hand brush her knee and begin to slip upwards, smoothly yet with purpose. Zelda’s breath stopped in anticipation, her whole body palpitating in excited trepidation as Mary’s mouth continued its journey downward it reached her chest and at the same moment as Mary’s tongue flicked across her nipple she felt her fingers brush across her groin , the silk of her panties sliding delightfully across her clit. Mary bit Zelda’s nipple lightly and she teased her running her index finger back and forth across clit through her underwear. 

‘Fuck!’ Zelda whispered as she felt a ball of energy begin to build within her, sending pulses of pleasure coursing through her. 

Mary’s hand finally slid up and over the front of her panties and slid down gliding across her clit, she began to rotate her finger. Zelda bit down on her own lip hard and she felt tides of delectation surging though her , strong and vigorous. Mary’s finger worked in a perfect cycle each twist with perfected pressure. She brought Zelda close to climax , so close to the edge her body was contorting and shuddering under Mary’s touch but slowing down, and relaxing in compression each time she felt Zelda began to give in to the streams of lust rolling through her. 

She needed to come , she wanted Mary inside her, the tension was becoming too much as Mary teased her, she didn’t know how much more she could take. 

‘I want you to fuck me!’ she moaned 

Mary looked up at her for a second before the corners of her mouth curled into a coy smile. Abruptly and forcefully pushed her fingers inside Zelda’s wet cunt and began to move them in and out as she continued to slide up and down Zelda’s clit with her thumb. 

Zelda’s chest began to heave as every part of pussy succumbed to Mary’s manipulation. Her skin flushed and she felt as though she might detonate. Mary began to move her fingers faster and faster , harder and harder. Until Zelda reached her breaking point and a surge of electric extasy shot through her entire being, she cried out in pleasure, her nails dig into Mary’s skin and her pussy pulsated tightly gripping Mary’s digits But Mary wasn’t done, when Zelda thought she had reached the crescendo she carried on, thrusting in and out , her thumb swirling around her clit , she moved her head back up and looked deep into Zelda’s eyes watching as her cheeks flush, as she bucked her hips, 

‘Oh Mary I don’t know if I can...’ 

‘Yes, you can,’ 

Mary continued her rythmic thrusting as Zelda felt her pussy tighten again around Mary’s hand , and within minutes she once again felt herself reaching the edge. Mary sped up and as she felt her back arch Mary leaned in again and tangled her tongue with Zelda’s, kissing her passionately as Zelda writhed under her finger tips as they rode out her second orgasm together. 

A Zelda finally finished , her body relaxed and she opened her eyes as Mary pulled her head back. For a few moments all she could to was pant, as the waves began to fade. 

‘Mary, fuck.. . that was... intense' 

Mary grinned, as Zelda tried to compose herself. She breathed in deeply shook her tousled hair from her face before turning back to Mary 

‘ Okay...You’re turn.’ she said as she flicked her eyes to one side and the chair which was positioned behind Mary shot across the room and into the wall with great velocity, she leapt forward and the two of them fell back wards onto the hard wood floor Mary was on her back with Zelda on top of her, the glint of a wild predator in her eye. 

For a few moments they lay staring at each other panting , Zelda on top, pinning her willing prey to the ground, then she slid her hand with haste and purpose down into Mary’s laced panties. She let out an exited sigh as she felt how wet she was. She began to slide her hand up and down rhythmically and felt Mary’s body stiffen beneath her. Mary moaned and gyrated her hips in time with Zelda’s movements. Her hands wrapped around Zelda’s back, her nails clawing into her shoulder blades, her grip increasing with each stroke. 

Zelda felt a jolt through her groin as she watched Mary, commanded by her touch. She leaned her head forward so it was level with Mary’s ear and whispered, 

‘I want to taste you.’ 

Mary let out a small whimper of delight at the thought. Zelda began to make her way down Mary’s torso, kissing and nipping at her skin as her head moved down towards Mary’s groin. 

When she reached her destination she gently tugged at the lace with her teeth and pulled her panties down before tentatively slipping her tongue across Mary’s clit. Mary shuddered and Zelda buried her head deeper and began to slide her tongue up and down in strong commanding stokes before sliding her fingers inside and matching the powerful strokes of her tongue with a hard yet controlled pumping of her arm. Mary clutched at Zelda’s hair pushing her hear closer in to her cunt and her thighs tightened either side of Zelda’s face. Zelda changed her motion and began to twist her tongue in circles across Mary’s clit, to which Mary responded my jerking her hips harder up and down. Zelda could feel Mary’s cunt tightening around her fingers as she screamed out in pleasure and Zelda felt her cum. 

Just at that moment Zelda hear the front door click closed and Sabrina call out from the hallway, 

Zelda felt a panic rush through her. She quickly covered Mary’s mouth with her hand and felt her hot breath as Mary tried to stifle her exaltations of being at the mid point of cumming. 

‘Aunt Z? You still up?’ 

‘Uhh! Sabrina, stay out there for a moment please!’ 

‘Why?’ the disembodied voice of her niece called back from the hall. 

She glanced down at Mary who looked up at her with an anxious yet vaguely amused expression, her face still rubicund from the thrill of what they had just done. It made them both a little excited to have been nearly caught in the act. 

‘Uhh..’ said Zelda her eyes darting this way and that as she tried to come up with an excuse. 

‘I’m just working on a project, it’s very important that you don’t come in, it may throw off the elemental balance’ 

‘Oh, OK’ replied Sabrina as Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. 

She removed he hand from Mary’s mouth to reveal all small mischievous smile. She shot her a knowing smile back. 

‘You have to go.’ 

Mary nodded and quickly stood and began searching for her clothes. Zelda set about cleaning up the mess they had caused with their foray. 

Within moments the room was as it was before. Zelda pulled her own blouse back over her head and smoothed out the wrinkles took out a cigarette and lit it, quickly glancing in the mirror and flattening her messy hair. Mary, also now clothed walked over, took the cigarette from Zeldas hand took a long drag, before breathing out large plume of white smoke , she leaned in a kissed Zelda her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she pulled away, slipping the cigarette back between Zelda’s figers. Then she left, saying nothing but making one more quick glance over her shoulder before exiting through the door to the hall. 

 

‘Miss Wardwell? What are you doing here?’ She heard Sabrina say. 

‘Oh, I just came round for a little Solstace drink and a chat with your aunt , it ending up in us working on a little magic together, anyway Merry Yule to you my dear’ 

With that Zelda heard the clip of Mary’s heels on the wooden floor and the echoing creak and click of the front door open and close. 

‘Aunt Z? Can I come in now?’ 

‘Of course, Sabrina, sorry’ 

Sabrina entered the living room to find her aunt sat in front of the fire smoking and swigging on a glass of whiskey. 

Sabrina glanced around, a little confused. 

‘Oh, it doesn’t look like you were working in here’ 

Zelda shot her a stern look, 

‘Well Sabrina once one has been practicing the craft as long as I you learn to efficiently clean up any mess. It’ something you might want to work on, then maybe people may stop catching you out.’ 

She raised her eyebrow and gave her niece a small smile before taking a sip of her drink. 

‘Where you working on something with Miss Wardwell? I wasn’t even sure you liked her very much.’ 

‘Well I needed someone with experience and as your Aunt Hilda is out galavanting around town I had to make other arrangements. How was the dance?’ she responded actively trying to halt the questioning of her overly inquisitive niece. 

 

Outside Mary strode down the path to the Spellman mortuary. The air was crisp and her breath left her mouth in misted clouds, her face contorted into a grin. Since she had been on Earth she really hadn’t let herself have too much fun, always focusing on the pleasures of the dark lord, why not live a little? What she hadn’t expected while cohering the young Sabrina, transforming her into her replacement was that she would in fact find an object of infatuation in Zelda Spellman. She had been fantasising about her since the moment she had laid her eyes upon her. Madame Satan might be a destroyer of men, but she was a lover of women and it didn’t hurt that this newest conquest gave her a new in to the affairs of the Spellman family, one if managed and manipulated in the ways only she could , in the ways she had perfected over the millennia could lead to her being privy to all the private goings on of the family, placing her in prime position to secure her place as the queen of hell. She let out a small abrupt laugh of glee and glanced back at the house, she knew she had left Zelda wanting more, she always did.

**Author's Note:**

> So i just wrote this spur of the moment after watching the Xmas special episode of The Chilling adventures of Sabrina, just my thoughts spilling out on a page with no planning . If you like it and its well received i'll write more on this pairing. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Happy Solstace! :)


End file.
